In manufacturing, construction and other noisy environments, continued exposure to high sound levels can cause hearing loss. Repeated exposure to noise levels above 90 decibels can cause hearing loss in a relatively short time. Hearing loss has become such a problem in the United States that OSHA requires any workers who are continually exposed to an ambient noise level above 90 decibels to wear hearing protection.
Hearing loss arising out of continued exposure to high sound levels can easily be avoided or greatly reduced by the use of hearing protection devices, such as earmuffs or earplugs. Earmuffs typically have a cup or shell which fits over the top of the ear with padding in between the shell and the user's head which helps seal out noise. While earmuffs generally work well, they are typically awkward to wear, uncomfortable and can interfere with the wearer's activities.
Resilient earplugs (also known as “slow recovery” earplugs) provide an alternative means of hearing protection against the noise an individual is subjected to. Resilient earplugs can be fabricated from a variety of materials including silicon, various plastics, PVC and polyethylene. Two of the more common materials used are PVC and polyethylene. These materials provide an earplug which can be compressed to a small diameter and inserted into the ear canal. Once in the ear canal, the earplug slowly expands or recovers to seal against the interior surface of the ear canal, thereby inhibiting noise or sound from entering the ear canal.
Pre-insertion shaping of the earplug is typically accomplished by rolling the earplug between the thumb and index finger. Unfortunately, users frequently fail to roll and compress the earplugs to the proper pre-insertion diameter. When this happens, the earplug will not function to its full potential.
Another problem associated with resilient earplugs occurs when creases are introduced into the outer surface of the earplug as it is being rolled and compressed. Creases introduced during pre-insertion shaping of the earplug can provide a pathway for sound to enter the ear canal, which further reduces the effectiveness of the earplug.
Yet another problem associated with resilient earplugs is that dirt and grime is often transferred from the user's hands to the earplug as it is being handled and shaped prior to insertion. In addition to being unsightly, soiled earplugs have the potential to introduce infectious pathogens into the ear canal. And because of their unsightly appearance, soiled earplugs are often discarded after only one use, which is wasteful.
While there currently exist devices capable of rolling earplugs, these devices are not portable. Additionally, prior earplug rolling devices are not capable of being easily disassembled for cleaning and also do not provide the capability of storing earplugs within the device.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an earplug shaping device that is portable and enhances the use and effectiveness of resilient earplugs.